Sonic Nations - THE REWRITE
by TemmieWemmie
Summary: Rewrite of Sonic Nations! Features Sonic OCs of me and my friends, and maybe some Hetalia. Hetalia characters, and sometimes canon Sonic Characters. Pairings somewhat decided. What if the Nations accidently got sent to Mobious?
1. Chapter 1

**HFTW : Hi guys! I only own my characters. Hetalia, the original Sonic games, and original characters of some of my friends(Phantom), don't belong to me! I hope you enjoy the SONIC NATIONS REWRITE**

?'s PoV

This world meeting was so slow. And like always, we weren't getting anything done. I sighed, maybe I'll have to do something about it

FLASH

Ugh... my head... Where the bloody hell did I send us to?

?'s PoV

" C'mon... " I pleaded the sickly Shino. " Please eat something! "

The four year old continued to resist my attempts. " Kai... my head hurts and I feel faint... I shouldn't be near him... for the health of our little girl. "

Kai nodded. " Alright, Sho. I'm sure Avery and Ohi have medicine. You should be resting, too. She's almost due."

Groaning,I gave in. " Okay. Ask Green to get it or something. They're all over there, aren't they? "

Picking up phone and walking to the bed, I dialed my friend's number. "

" Hi... Phantom, may I speak to Green, or Ohi? Yes. Shino is still sick. "I paused. " Yes. Okay. Thank you. "

" Hi, Ohi... It's Shoshi..."

_**Character Alert!**_

_**Full Name - Shoshi Aringo.**_

_**Nicknames - Sho, Shosh, Shoi**_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - Black as main, on spikes(like Green) purple. Royalish blue hair. Poison green eyes.**_

_**Weapon - Poisonous needles, giant scissors,dual blades ( all inflected with poison)**_

_**Type of powers? - Poison, speaking through mind.**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Taken/Married**_

_**In a relationship with? : Kai(M)**_

_**Submissive Status? : Uke**_

_**Children - Shino(m) and an unborn female.**_

_**Shoshi is a poison-loving, male hedgehog from the Linito Clan of the planet Hesorika. Survivor of the Discordious diease, that took and gave back his voice. Mother to Shino. Titled Poisonus Silence.**_

_**Character Info End**_

" Alright! Thank you for the medicine! " I replied as the other left. Suddenly there was a pitched wail from Shino's room.

" Shino! " I ran up to my son's room.

" Ah~ What a cute little bambino! "

" Who are you?! "

The silver cat with brunette hair tilted his head. " Wow! Is this your bambino! He's really adorable, veh~! "

He seemed harmless. " State your name and buisness! "

" I'm Feliciano Vargas I just woke up here a few minutes ago... I was a meeting before, and now I'm a cat! " he pulled out awhite flag after he set Shino down, " Please don't hurt me! "

_**Character Alert!**_

_**Full Name - Feliciano Vargas**_

_**Nicknames - Feli**_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - Yellow-ish brown eyes that are usually closed. Silver fur. B rown hair with a curl coming off the side of his head.**_

_**Weapon - A large fork, white flag**_

_**Type of powers? - Healing.**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Crushing**_

_**In a relationship with? : Crushing on Ludwig**_

_**Submissive Status? : Uke**_

_**Children - None**_

_**Description? - A whiny boy, who, although he doesn't know, is destined for great things and is very powerful. Personification of Italy, as a cat. First(or Second) Nation to be found on Mobious.**_

_**Character Alert End**_

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you... " I assured him. " You need a place to stay, correct? "

He nodded. " Very much kind lady! " I glared it him

" Kind... sir? "

I nodded. " Good boy. "

" KAI! We have an extra room right? "

He called back to me. " Yeah, why? "

And as Shino reached out for Feliciano, laughing, and saying, " Up, Feli-nii-san, up! "

" Shino appears to have a new friend. "


	2. Chapter 2

**HetaliaForTheWin : Welcome back! Now we get to figure out who sent the Nations to the Sonic World! Once again i only own my characters, and nothing more! Ah, and I don't take character requests sorry! **

?'s PoV

Where am I? I thought to myself. I shouldn't have used that black magic I suppose.

_** CHARACTER ALERT!**_

_**Full Name - Arthur Kirkland**_

_**Nicknames - Iggy, M'on Cherie**_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - Green, blond hair, large black eyebrows. Emerald eyes.**_

_**Weapon - A wand and Cooking**_

_**Type of powers? - Black magic and spells**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Taken/Dating**_

_**In a relationship with? : Francis. **_

_**Submissive Status? : Uke**_

_**Children - N/a**_

_**Description? - A green rabbit with messy drity blonde hair, a thivk eyebrows. Destined for great things. Personification of England/The United Kingdom/Britain.**_

" MOOOOM! There's a stranger in the basement! " Now who could that be?

_**?'s PoV**_

I screamed for my mother. I started to cry.

" Oh my god! Ryoichi! Are you alright? Did this man hurt you? "

_** CHARACTER ALERT X2**_

_**Full Name - Noriamo (Goes by Nori) Senchilles-Shinoki**_

_**Nicknames - Nori, Nor, Nordic.**_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - White with light blue hair.**_

_**Weapon - Sphre of Night (a large sphere filled with darkness)**_

_**Type of powers? - Darkness**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Taken/Married**_

_**In a relationship with? : Jay **_

_**Submissive Status? : Uke**_

_**Children - Ryoichi, Jayline**_

_**Description? - An Angel of Darkness from the depths of the Afterlife. Was one of the searchers for the King Of Hell. Was permitted to stay by Green after figuring out he was the new king. A white hedgehog with blue hair.**_

_**Full Name - Ryoichi Denalieti Losingo Senchilles-Shinoki**_

_**Nicknames - Ryo, Chi-kun**_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - White Hedgewolf with purple hair**_

_**Weapon - Lance of Darkness**_

_**Type of powers? - Darkness**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Crushing**_

_**In a relationship with? :Crushing on Kendrick. **_

_**Submissive Status? : Seme**_

_**Children - N/a**_

_**Description? - A half Angel of Darkness, hedgewolf with white fur,pink eyes, and purple hair. Can be a crybaby, but is usually serious. Easily scared. Born deaf, but got a cochlear implant at a young age.**_

" Ah, no. I don't mean any harm to this child. I just awoke here. It was a matter of mistake! "said the stranger. " I am Arthur Kirkland. "

I feel like I heard that name before... Maybe Kenny knew him?

" Okay...? Wait... you can use dark magic, correct? " Mommy said.

" How did you know? "

" Because my Lord told me about your coming. Come, I've spoken to Jay about this, and you are welcome to stay. Jayline's fine too. "

" Okay... Mommy. "


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! What country do you think should come in next! Thank you for the reviews! Please vote there! Argentina, Uruguay, and Chile are also avalible!

Nori's PoV.

I sighed, in truth, I had forseen the forecoming and never told a single soul, except Jay. Speaking of which, he was out right now shopping for books. Ryoichi was getting out of high school and he needed to learn to get into colleage. That is what Jay says.

Arthur and Ryoichi were having fun with the entire Black Magic thing. Don't tell him I said this, but Arthur has awkward eyebrows! Shh!

Ah, anyways, another one would come today, in the... Um... Oh yes. In the Hinore household...

Character Alert!

Full Name - Luki Hinore

Nicknames - Luke

Gender - Male

Color Scheme - Grey-blue with orange eyes and purple pupils

Weapon - Claws

Type of powers? - Illusions

RELATIONSHIPS

Status : Taken/Married

In a relationship with? : Kuro

Submissive Status? : Seme

Children - Koshi

Description? - A grey-blue wolf from TheForest of The Unseen. A illusionist, or magician, who can trick people into their doom or dreams.

Luki's PoV.

Tick, tock, tick tock. Koshi was out playing with Mizan and it was getting late. Kuro went to get them though.

Ding Dong. Oh maybe he's here. But noooo. Because it was somebody else. Mm...

CHARACTER ALERT

Full Name - Yao Wang

Nicknames - Yao-Yao

Gender - Male

Color Scheme -Red with amber eyes and dark brown hair

Weapon - Wok.

Type of powers? - Light and Fire

RELATIONSHIPS

Status : Taken/Dating

In a relationship with? : Ivan

Submissive Status? : Uke

Children - N/a

Description? - A red panda, who, although he doesn't know, is destined for great things and is very powerful. Personification of China.

" Ni hao! " He said. Chinese... it appears. " Um... I am Yao, and It appears I would need a place to stay, so if you wouldn't mind, may I stay here. "

" Fine, fine. Here you can sleep here. Have a nice day. " I said, tiredly, as Kuro and Koshi walked in. Koshi hugged my leg as we went up stairs, Kuro staring at the panda with anger in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Viasaurus-Steel : Hi! Been a while. Hetalia Chara WILL update soon, I'm just having trouble with the character chages, and certain parts with Sani. Also, I will be editing chapters because I had to create better logic for this story takes place over along period of time. Also, becaue I don't have certain pairings for some characters, they get an OC so they won't be lonely! :D. Anyways, there is a list of character you can request from, as of now

Romano, Spain, Argentina, Guatemala, Uruguay, Chile, Russia, Germany, France, Japan, Greece, Prussia, The Nordics, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, Canada, , and Liechenstien,

Mexico has been compromised with somebody else.

3rd person PoV

**Character Alert**

**Full Name - Gretchen Ikuru (Green)**

**Nicknames - Greenie-kun**

**Gender - Male**

**Color Scheme - Green, with brown hair, a yellow eye and a red eye, and brown hair. Orange on spikes**

**Weapon - Sword, **

**Type of powers? - Vampire, Reaper, Elemental **

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Status : Taken/Married**

**In a relationship with? : Grima **

**Submissive Status? : Uke**

**Children - Damian, Kendrick**

**Description? - A green hedgewolf, formerly the King fo Hell in his past life. A secret sweet-lover, and Grima's territory.**

**Full Name - Grima Rosales**

**Nicknames - Grim, Goose**

**Gender - Male**

**Color Scheme - Dark Blue, red eyes, dark purple hair**

**Weapon - **

**Type of powers? - Vampire, Reaper, Elemental**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Status : Taken/Married**

**In a relationship with? : Green**

**Submissive Status? : Seme**

**Children - Damian, Kendrick**

**Description? - A dragon named after the fell dragon. Rude, but secretly caring. Lover of Green, and his claimer**

" Uhm... " Tired eyes glanced around. "Grim... there's another stalker here? "

" WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM GREEN! "

" Whoah, dude, calm down! I just need a place to stay! And a hamburger! Plus, your house looked the coolest! "

" Is that a compliment? " Green stared at the fox.

**Full Name - Alfred F. Jones.**

**Nicknames - Al**

**Gender - Male**

**Color Scheme - Blonde hair, silver glasses, Grey fur, blue eyes**

**Weapon - Throwing stars(He thinks they're cool)**

**Type of powers? - Sound manipulation**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Status : Crushing**

**In a relationship with? : Sebastián(OC)**

**Submissive Status? : Seme **

**Children - N/a**

**Description? - A grey fox with an obsession for hamburgers. Doesn't know that he is destined for great things. Also known as America.**

" You know what, fine. Stay here. I honestly don't care anymore. " Green and Grima said in sync.

" Thanks! "

" I need to talk with Noriamo about this... " Grima hissed, calling three different numbers.

" Who are these people? " Kuro screamed. Luki and Kai couldn't make it, sadly.

" I don't know! I honestly think they're scary and creepy! " Green yelled back.

Eyes twitching Nori spoke up. " Yeah, they're these weirdo's from another dimension. They're her ebecause some guy with big eyebrows casted a spell on us. They're 'countries' as humans in their dimension. "

" I see... " Kuro twitched. " So I can't kill Yao? "

" OF COURSE YOU CAN'T KILL YAO! " Nori screamed.

" WELL HE'S GONNA- Nevermind. " Kuro froze.

" I KNOW YOUR SECRET ALFRED! " Grima ran up to the fox angrily. " Alright, alright! I'll admit it! i'm the one stealing all your hamburgers at night! " Alfred yelled. " Um... no... I'll talk to you about that later. BUT I KNOW YOU'RE A COUNTRY! "

" Oh, that's OK, you aren't humans! "


	5. Chapter 5

_**Haha! Bet yout hoguht I was gone! Nope! I've finally finished school! Buuuut...**_

_**I'm working on publishing a book. It's called Nuclear Alliances! Another project I'm writing is Game Core! Please check out my deviantArt (Hidans-Akatsuki-Via) for more info~!**_

_**Now as I've stated before I AM NOT ALLOWING OCs FROM STRANGERS INTO THIS!**_

_**It's aggrivating when people ask for it, and I'm starting to get annoyed.**_

_**Also, since Hetalia Chara is popular I will atempt to update that one too. **_

_**Oh, and I still don't own anything but my OCs and the plot! Plus the story!**_

Chapter 5 - Samurai Council

_**Full Name - Jeremy (Nobody knows his last name)**_

_**Nicknames - Jerry, **_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - Grey, green eyes**_

_**Weapon - Claws, stick**_

_**Type of powers? - Werwolf**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Single**_

_**In a relationship with? : No one**_

_**Submissive Status? : Unknown**_

_**Children - None**_

_**Description? - Jeremy is a werewolf from somewhere. Nobody knows where he's from, but it appears he's deeplyconnected to Reno, or Luki.**_

_**Full Name - Kiku Honda**_

_**Nicknames - Car-Boy(Argentina ONLY)**_

_**Gender - Male**_

_**Color Scheme - Black, navy blue, brown eyes**_

_**Weapon - Samurai sword, kunai**_

_**Type of powers? - Mind control, future sight.**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Status : Taken/Dating**_

_**In a relationship with? : Hercules.**_

_**Submissive Status? : Uke**_

_**Children - None**_

_**Description? - A navy blue cat with black hair. Is destined for great things, and he knows it. Gets along with Jeremy very well, and met him at the same time Feliciano was allowed to stay in the Dehara's home.**_

3RD PERSON POV.

" So amazing! You can tell where I'm throwing the ball! " Alfred yelped out at Jeremy Kiku, and Luki. The McDonald's loving country was playing baseball with the 3 who could see the future.

" Ehh?! Why didn't you invite me? "

**_Full Name - Platinum Shinoki_**

**_Nicknames - Plato, Metalhead_**

**_Gender - Male_**

**_Color Scheme - Blonde, grey, blue_**

**_Weapon - Staff, magic, spells_**

**_Type of powers? - Psychic powers_**

**_RELATIONSHIPS_**

**_Status : Taken_**

**_In a relationship with? : Ari._**

**_Submissive Status? : Uke_**

**_Children - Cheryl, Ruby, (Amila's)_**

**_Description? - A gray wolf with blonde hair, and the son of Lord Joshua. Very close with Josh(Joshua Jr.) and Jay. A fellow 'samurai' along with Kuro, Jeremy, and Kiku._**

" You guys are obviously having a samurai council! " He hissed, as he noticed Kuro in the shade, fanning himself.

" Luki, Alfredo-Sauce, we'll ahve to play later! C'mon Kiku! " Jeremy grabbed Kiku, Kuro and Platinum by their hands, and took them to the tree-house/mansion.

"So, what have my fellow samurai been doing?" Platinum asked, as Kuro panted due to the heat. Platinum huffed and set off a cooling spell. Kuro sighed contentally, nodding to the magician as he leaned back onto the wood.

" I killed a spider with Kiku's sword yesterday!" Jeremy happily explained, turning on the song 'Dancing Samurai' by Kamui Gakupo.

" So, that was what was on my sword then. Brood... "

" Dancing in the night, on this floor

Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm

Dancing in the night, in these times

I'm gonna start a fight! Viva Samurai! (Hyaa!) "

Jeremy's obnoxious singing knocked the Japanese man out of his trance. " Very nice,Jeremy... Pratinum shourd be proud of your tarent... "

Just as Platinum was about to speak, something crashed through the window!

" KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL! "

" Ivan? When did you get here? " Kiku exclaimed, confused.


End file.
